


Nurse Me

by witchy_alien



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisumi wears a nurse's outfit and Haru likes it... a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Me

Haru opened the door with an, "I'm home." Only to get nothing in return. He looked around the empty living room and kitchen. There were no signs of Kisumi. 

That was until he heard a small thump and a string of vulgarities following. Haru snickered to himself and opened up their bedroom door. Kisumi was perched atop the bed, investigating his injured foot. The foot, Haru could easily return to later. It was the tight nurses outfit (obviously meant for the bedroom) that Kisumi wore that threw Haru off. 

Sucking in air, Haru held his breath and slowly approached his injured boyfriend. Kisumi looked up at him and smiled through the tears that were threatening to come out. Cheeks red from either embarrassment or holding in the emotions he really felt, Haru wasn't sure. And the nurses cap on his head, all white and striped with red to match his short dress, was lopsided. 

Haru smiled and fixed the headpiece. Kisumi sniffled and thanked him. Haru smiled and looked Kisumi over. Always one for attention, Kisumi laid on his side opting for the classic "Paint me like one of your French girls" pose. 

Haru didn't mind it. The tight mini-dress clung to Kisumi's skin nicely. A low dip in the front meant to show of cleavage exposed his muscles nicely. A heart shaped medic emblem sat nicely over his heart. The red trim of on the waist accentuates it. And the knee-high socks are make Haru's heart flutter and his dick hard. The bright red high heels are probably the cause for Kisumi's pain, but Haru is enthralled by them. 

He massages Kisumi's ankles and calves. Slowly moving up his thighs. Neither speak a word when Haru reaches too far up, brushing against Kisumi's hard cock under the tight cloth. Pushing up the dress, Haru pushed his dick, hard in his jeans, against Kisumi's bare ass. 

Kisumi moaned and shimmied his hips, "Like what you see?" He winked. 

"Maybe if you walked and show me that cute butt," Haru kissed Kisumi's leg. 

Kisumi laughed and flipped over. He got on his hands and knees, lewdly displaying his ass, "Baby, does this work for you?" He teased. 

Haru took off his clothes in seconds. Desperate to get to touch Kisumi. To get as close as he possibly could with Kisumi. 

He kissed Kisumi's ass cheek, spreading him open. Haru kissed and licked at his hole which was already stretched and prepped (obvious signs of Kisumi planning everything). Haru stuck his tongue in, sucking at the rim. He wrapped his hand around to play with Kisumi. He pumped Kisumi's swollen cock, wet with pre-cum. And licked his ass until Kisumi was a panting, desperate mess. 

"P-please, Haru," Kisumi bit the pillow. 

Haru relented, choosing to lie down on his back next to Kisumi. Kisumi stared at him through lust filled eyes, the panting was somehow sexier when Kisumi's chest was constrained in a tight fitted top. 

"Ride me," Haru gave Kisumi a small, challenging smile. 

Kisumi grabbed the lube off the side table. He pumped Haru, leaning down to suck on his balls as he did so. Haru twitched around Kisumi's touch. Hands finding their way in Kisumi's hair. Gasping for air when Kisumi pulled away with an accomplished look on his face. 

Kisumi sat straight up and positioned himself over Haru. He slowly pushed the head of Haru's cock into him and then sat all the way down. They both moaned at the sensation that they greeted with a kiss. Kisumi sat back up, lifting himself up on shaky knees. 

Haru rubbed Kisumi's thighs, feeling the way they tightened when he pushed his way back down onto Haru's length. Haru slid his hands up to Kisumi's hips where the material of his outfit was bunched up. Kisumi rolled his hips and Haru rolled his eyes and opened his mouth in a quiet moan. 

Kisumi bounced on his dick, a few times with pornographic moans Haru knew were just for show. So Haru bucked his hips up, knowing that if he reached the right way he would get the right sound out of Kisumi. 

He humped up into Kisumi again and got just the right noise. Along with Kisumi keening over with his loud scream, come pulsing out of his cock and onto Haru's stomach and chest. Shocking both of them considering Kisumi had never been able to come from anal alone. 

Haru, feeling pleased with himself, fucked into Kisumi faster. He paused as his hips stuttered, coming into Kisumi. Haru pulled out of Kisumi, come following. 

Haru stuck his fingers into Kisumi's slick hole, helping the excess come drip out of him. Spreading him open, circling his finger in making Kisumi shudder and twitch. 

"Sexy," Kisumi kissed Haru on the lips, slow and sweet. 

"Yeah," Haru grunted out. Still feeling a little aroused that Kisumi was leaking his come out while in a sexy little nurse's outfit. 

Kisumi winked at him, "Like the outfit?" 

Haru nodded. 

Kisumi rolled over and kicked off his shoes, "Knew you would." 

"You never walked in your heels," Haru pouted. 

"You should try those thing! Impossible," Kisumi was removing his dress. 

Haru helped him out of it. He fixed the headpiece to fit back on the center of Kisumi's head. "Keep this on," Haru pinned back together. 

"You like it?" 

Haru only responded by kissing down Kisumi's body. Licking and sucking, leaving marks where he pleased. 

"Okay, then," Kisumi sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> [HERE](http://www.yandy.com/Heart-Throb-Hottie-Nurse-Costume-.php) is what Kisumi would wear
> 
> but this was gonna be one big joke in the doctors office then i was all nah they'd try it at home and kisumi would be clutzy and then i was all haru would enjoy the literal fuck out of it so now hello here this mess is


End file.
